Fluid injector assemblies are in widespread use, in particular as fuel injector assemblies for combustion engines. Fuel can be supplied to a combustion engine by the fuel injector assembly that includes a fuel injector and a fuel injector cup. Fuel injectors can be coupled to fuel injector cups in different manners. In order to keep pressure fluctuations during the operation of the combustion engine at a very low level, combustion engines are supplied with a fuel accumulator to which the fuel injectors are connected and which has a relatively large volume. Such a fuel accumulator is often referred to as a fuel rail. Known fuel rails comprise a hollow body with recesses in the form of fuel injector cups, where the fuel injectors are arranged.
In order to enhance the combustion process in view of the creation of unwanted emissions, a respective fuel injector may be suited to dose fuel under very high pressures. In case of a gasoline engine the pressure may be, for example, in the range of up to 200 bar. The sealing of the coupling between the fuel injectors and the fuel injector cups has to withstand such high pressures. Such a sealing can be made of rubber.
In a low temperature environment a sealing made of rubber can become brittle if the surrounding temperature falls below the glass transition temperature of rubber. In order to prevent fluid leakage the operating pressure of fuel injector assemblies is reduced in low temperature environments. The reduction of the operating pressure can have an unwanted influence on emissions of the combustion engine.